Behind her emerald eyes
by DestinyHyuuga
Summary: A story for my OC's bg...this is 700 years after Naruto's generation.


Anki sat on her roof hugging her knees to her chest. They had moved to Konaha a week before and she was still getting used to the new surroundings. But more importantly, she was still trying to get over one boy from the other village.

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong.**

This particular boy she had grown up with. And eventually that friendship turned into more…or so she had thought.

**Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

The night before she left she had gone to meet him in their usual place a little earlier than normal. When she got there she caught him kissing another girl. Her heart shattered in that moment, but that isn't what showed. She was furious with him, with the other girl, and with herself. She yelled at him, heck she punched him in the gut before it was over. Then left, after making it very clear she NEVER wanted to see him again.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

"Kirai……how could you?" Anki asked looking to the stars. She had trusted him with everything, she never held anything back. She had even told him she was a vampire, and he still treated her just the same. They had become girlfriend and boyfriend, but she was unaware that he was also cheating on her with another girl. There had been small things here and there that hinted something was up. But she always discarded them because of who he was. Now she couldn't forgive herself for that. "I trusted you so much…you had my heart and you knew it!" she angrily stated hitting her fist against the roof.

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside**

"But…why do I still care?" she asked in confusion. "Why do I still care that he was with her?"

**'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

Anki managed to keep her tears from falling…she had never felt so hurt, so betrayed. She wondered if it was normal in love to have this sort of experience….or was it just because she was a vampire?

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

The words he spoke than night still stung in her ears. "I only pretended to care because I pitied you Anki. You know as well as I do that if any boy were to find out what you really are, they could never love you!" He had said that to her…whispered it in her ear, and with such a mean tone. But it was true…who could love a vampire like her? She had been so angry that night, but in reality she just didn't want him seeing how much it had hurt. How much it had hurt for the one boy she loved, the boy she told everything, the one who held her when she cried…for him to flat out betray her like that.

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...**

She laid her head atop her knees and closed her eyes. At least she had learned a lesson. And she intended to put it to use. Never give someone your full trust, that was a rule she would live by now.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
**

**Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

She made a decision the night she left. She vowed to never fall in love again, to never give another person her heart. And to leave her full trust with only two people, her brother and mother. She also made up her mind to lock up her feelings except to the same people who have her trust.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**The end**

Authors notes:

Okay, if you don't know who Anki is (and care to know) just ask and I'll explain. This story explains why Anki acts so locked up. I would like to mention that she changes things and allows Shiro to most of her emotions, also she almost fully trusts him. But she keeps to her vow and see's him as a friend and nothing more. Now explaining some about her and Kirai (the boy). They grew up together in the village as I mentioned and around age 12 they began to date. She had liked him (like love kinda like) since about 11. He said he also liked her, they were just like any other human couple and Anki felt truly excepted. Then when she was 13 going on 14 she caught him and the other girl together. She was heartbroken but at that moment she was more enraged than anything. The two spoke a couple minutes then he told her he never liked her, and that's when she punched him. Then she left and they haven't seen each other since.

Disclaimer no jutsu!

Behind these hazel eyes (the song) belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

and Konaha belongs to Kishimoto-sama.


End file.
